icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
New Jersey Devils seasons
The New Jersey Devils are a professional ice hockey team based in Newark, New Jersey, United States. The team is a member of the Atlantic Division of the Eastern Conference of the National Hockey League (NHL). The Devils arrived in New Jersey in 1982 after transferring from Denver, Colorado, where they were known as the Colorado Rockies since 1976. Prior to that, the franchise entered the league as the Kansas City Scouts in 1974. The 2008-09 season is the 26th season of play, and 27th year of play in New Jersey. It is the 36th year for the Devils franchise, and including the team's time in Kansas City and Denver, the Devils have won over 1100 regular season games, 17th overall in NHL history. New Jersey played its first 11 seasons in the Patrick Division before moving to the Atlantic Division when the NHL renamed divisions in 1993. The Devils first qualified for the playoffs in 1988, eventually losing in the Conference Finals. The team then made the playoffs several times after that before capturing their first Stanley Cup in the lockout-shortened 1995 season. The following year, however, the Devils missed the playoffs, becoming the first team in 26 years to fail to qualify for the playoffs the season after a Stanley Cup victory. Since 1997, however, the Devils have qualified for the playoffs each season, a streak surpassed only by the Detroit Red Wings. The Devils won the Stanley Cup in 2000 and 2003, and advanced to the Finals in 2001, only to lose to the Colorado Avalanche in seven games. Overall, the Devils have made 19 appearances in the Stanley Cup playoffs in their 26 seasons in New Jersey, including the last 12 consecutive seasons. Season-by-season history {| cellpadding="3" cellspacing="1" border="0" style="font-size: 95%; text-align: left; -moz-border-radius-topright:7px; border:#000000 solid 2px; border-collapse: collapse;" |- ALIGN="center" bgcolor="#ffffff" | colspan="19" bgcolor="red" | Devils' season-by-season record |- |- !rowspan="2"|Season !rowspan="2"|Team !rowspan="2"|Conference !rowspan="2"|Division !colspan="9"|Regular SeasonCode explanation; GP—Games Played, W'''—Wins, '''L—Losses, T'''—Tied games, '''OT—Overtime/Shootout losses (worth one point), GF—Goals For, GA—Goals Against, Pts—Points !colspan="6"|Post SeasonThe result of the playoff series with Devils' result first no matter of the outcome, followed by opposite team in parenthesis. |- !Finish !GP !W !L !T !OT !Pts !GF !GA !GP !W !L !GF !GA !Result |- !1982–83 |1982–83 |Wales |Patrick |5th |80 |17 |49 |14 |— |48 |230 |338 | colspan="6" align="center" | Did not qualify |- !1983–84 |1983–84 |Wales |Patrick |5th |80 |17 |56 |7 |— |41 |231 |350 | colspan="6" align="center" | Did not qualify |- !1984–85 |1984–85 |Wales |Patrick |5th |80 |22 |48 |10 |— |54 |264 |346 | colspan="6" align="center" | Did not qualify |- !1985–86 |1985–86 |Wales |Patrick |6th |80 |28 |49 |3 |— |59 |300 |374 | colspan="6" align="center" | Did not qualify |- !1986–87 |1986–87 |Wales |Patrick |6th |80 |29 |45 |6 |— |64 |293 |368 | colspan="6" align="center" | Did not qualify |- !1987–88 |1987–88 |Wales |Patrick |4th |80 |38 |36 |6 |— |82 |295 |296 |20 |11 |9 |67 |71 |align="left"| Won in Division Semifinals, 4–2 (Islanders) Won in Division Finals, 4–3 (Capitals) Lost in Conference Finals, 3–4 (Bruins) |- !1988–89 |1988–89 |Wales |Patrick |5th |80 |27 |41 |12 |— |66 |281 |325 | colspan="6" align="center" | Did not qualify |- !1989–90 |1989–90 |Wales |Patrick |2nd |80 |37 |34 |9 |— |83 |295 |288 |6 |2 |4 |18 |21 |align="left"|Lost in Division Semifinals, 2–4 (Capitals) |- !1990–91 |1990–91 |Wales |Patrick |4th |80 |32 |33 |15 |— |79 |272 |264 |7 |3 |4 |21 |21 |align="left"|Lost in Division Semifinals, 3–4 (Penguins) |- !1991–92 |1991–92 |Wales |Patrick |4th |80 |38 |31 |11 |— |87 |289 |259 |7 |3 |4 |25 |28 |align="left"|Lost in Division Semifinals, 3–4 (Rangers) |- !1992–93 |1992–93 |Wales |Patrick |4th |84 |40 |37 |7 |— |87 |308 |299 |5 |4 |1 |15 |23 |align="left"|Lost in Division Semifinals, 1–4 (Penguins) |- !1993–94 |1993–94 |EasternThe Prince of Wales Conference was created in 1974 when the NHL realigned its teams into two conferences and four divisions. The conferences and divisions were re-aligned in 1981 to better reflect the geographical locations of the teams, but the existing names were retained with the Wales Conference becoming the conference for the NHL's Eastern North America teams. The names of conferences and divisions were changed in 1993 to reflect their geographic locations. |Atlantic |2nd |84 |47 |25 |12 |— |106 |306 |220 |20 |11 |9 |52 |49 |align="left"|Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 4–3 (Sabres) Won in Conference Semifinals, 4–2 (Bruins) Lost in Conference Finals, 3–4 (Rangers) |- !1994–95Season was shortened due to the 1994–95 NHL lockout. |1994–95 |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'Eastern' |Atlantic |2nd |'48' |'22' |'18' |'8' |— |'52' |'136' |'121' |'20' |'16' |'4' |'67' |'34' |align="left" style="background: #D0E7FF;"| Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 4–1 (Bruins) Won in Conference Semifinals, 4–1 (Penguins) Won in Conference Finals, 4–2 (Flyers) Stanley Cup Champions, 4–0 (Red Wings) |- !1995–96 |1995–96 |Eastern |Atlantic |6th |82 |37 |33 |12 |— |86 |215 |202 | colspan="6" align="center" | Did not qualify |- !1996–97 |1996–97 |Eastern |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'Atlantic' |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'1st' |82 |45 |23 |14 |— |104 |231 |182 |10 |5 |5 |27 |21 |align="left"| Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 4–1 (Canadiens) Lost in Conference Semifinals, 1–4 (Rangers) |- !1997–98 |1997–98 |Eastern |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'Atlantic' |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'1st' |82 |48 |23 |11 |— |107 |225 |166 |6 |2 |4 |12 |13 |align="left"|Lost in Conference Quarterfinals, 2–4 (Senators) |- !1998–99 |1998–99 |Eastern |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'Atlantic' |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'1st' |82 |47 |24 |11 |— |105 |248 |196 |7 |3 |4 |18 |21 |align="left"|Lost in Conference Quarterfinals, 3–4 (Penguins) |- !1999–2000 |1999–2000 |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'Eastern' |Atlantic |2nd |'82' |'45' |'24' |'8' |'5' |'103' |'251' |'203' |'24' |'16' |'7' |'61' |'37' |align="left" style="background: #D0E7FF;"|'Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 4–0 (Panthers)' Won in Conference Semifinals, 4–2 (Maple Leafs) Won in Conference Finals, 4–3 (Flyers) Stanley Cup Champions, 4–2 (Stars) |- !2000–01 |2000–01 |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'Eastern' |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'Atlantic' |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'1st' |82 |48 |19 |12 |3 |111 |295 |195 |25 |15 |10 |69 |52 |align="left"| Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 4–2 (Hurricanes) Won in Conference Semifinals, 4–3 (Maple Leafs) Won in Conference Finals, 4–1 (Penguins) Lost in Finals, 3–4 (Avalanche) |- !2001–02 |2001–02 |Eastern |Atlantic |3rd |82 |41 |28 |9 |4 |95 |205 |187 |6 |2 |4 |11 |9 |align="left"|Lost in Conference Quarterfinals, 2–4 (Hurricanes) |- !2002–03 |2002–03 |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'Eastern' |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'Atlantic' |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'1st' |'82' |'46' |'20' |'10' |'6' |'108' |'216' |'166' |'24' |'16' |'8' |'63' |'38' |align="left" style="background: #D0E7FF;"| Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 4–1 (Bruins) Won in Conference Semifinals, 4–1 (Lightning) Won in Conference Finals, 4–3 (Senators) Stanley Cup Champions, 4–3 (Mighty Ducks) |- !2003–04 |2003–04 |Eastern |Atlantic |2nd |82 |43 |25 |12 |2 |100 |213 |164 |5 |1 |4 |9 |14 |align="left"|Lost in Conference Quarterfinals, 1–4 (Flyers) |- !2004–05 |2004–05 |colspan="17" align="center"|''Season canceled due to 2004–05 NHL lockout'' |- !2005–06 |2005–06 |Eastern |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'Atlantic' |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'1st' |82 |46 |27 |— |9 |101 |242 |229 |9 |5 |4 |27 |21 |align="left"| Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 4–0 (Rangers) Lost in Conference Semifinals, 1–4 (Hurricanes) |- !2006–07 |2006–07 |Eastern |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'Atlantic' |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'1st' |82 |49 |24 |— |9 |107 |216 |201 |11 |5 |6 |30 |29 |align="left"| Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 4–2 (Lightning) Lost in Conference Semifinals, 1–4 (Senators) |- !2007–08 |2007–08 |Eastern |Atlantic |2nd |82 |46 |29 |— |7 |99 |206 |197 |5 |1 |4 |12 |19 |align="left"| Lost in Conference Quarterfinals, 1–4 (Rangers) |- !2008–09 |2008–09 |Eastern |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'Atlantic' |style="background: #FFE6BD;"|'1st' |82 |51 |27 |— |4 |106 |244 |209 | | | | | |align="left"| Lost in Conference Quarterfinals, 3–4 (Hurricanes) |-- |- !colspan="5"|Totals |'2082' |'986' |'828' |'219' |'49' |'2240' |'6507' |'6345' |'217' |'121' |'95' |'604' |'521' |— Notes See also *List of Kansas City Scouts seasons *List of Colorado Rockies (NHL) seasons References * * *